


I'll Tell You My Sins

by littlefirefly31



Series: Kink/Request Fics [81]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, Dom Dean, Dom/sub, M/M, Sub Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 20:27:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3222353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlefirefly31/pseuds/littlefirefly31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: how about a fic where they're already in a relationship, and Sam hurts Dean (preferablly perhaps a woman might take intrest in Sam, and he lets her kiss her for a reason you can choose) and feels really guilty about it, and buys handcuffs, a whip etc... And lets Dean do whatever to him that night for his forgiveness? Preferably a Sub!Sam? Thank you</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Tell You My Sins

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for your patience! my tests are over and i've excited to accept requests again.

**Prompt** : how about a fic where they're already in a relationship, and Sam hurts Dean (preferablly perhaps a woman might take intrest in Sam, and he lets her kiss her for a reason you can choose) and feels really guilty about it, and buys handcuffs, a whip etc... And lets Dean do whatever to him that night for his forgiveness? Preferably a Sub!Sam? Thank you

 

 

Sam didn’t mean too. She was just so pretty, and she had the same green eyes and blonde hair as Dean. And he and Dean were in a rocky place because Sam had yelled at him the day before for not letting Sam be himself and his Dom had become really angry and refused to fuck Sam. They said some words they didn’t mean and Sam stormed out of the room angry.

He was sitting in the bar and then all of a sudden there was a pretty girl at his arm who looked like Dean and had the same flirtatious grin as Dean. Sam’s Dom had rejected Sam even though he _knew_ how much Sam craved touch. He knew how it killed Sam when his Dom wouldn’t fuck him or hold him or take care of him. Dean rejected him.

The thing is that Sam couldn’t even blame Dean. He’d initiated the fight. He said the first mean words and provoked Dean. Sam had persuaded Dean to start their Dom/sub relationship and then he yelled at Dean for it. It was all Sam’s fault and there was no one he could blame Dean.

But he never should have kissed her.

Sam never should have let her put her hand on his arm or lean into his space and tell Sam what pretty eyes he had. He never should have let her get so close and rub her breasts against him, and he definitely should not have welcomed her warm mouth on his and let himself kiss that stupid girl back.

Because if he hadn’t, Dean wouldn’t be standing in front of him with his eyes crossed and his eyes angry and hurt. Sam wouldn’t feel like the lowest scum of the earth and he might even be cuddling with his Dom in bed.

Dean gave him a ride back to the motel but rebuffed his every attempt to talk to him. He let them into the room and slammed the door so hard the room shook. “Dean,” Sam said pleadingly.

Dean gave him a cold look. “I’m sleeping on the couch tonight. Don’t even think about leaving again. Unless I’m ‘suffocating you’,” Dean hissed, throwing Sam’s words back at him. Sam felt two inches tall.

“I’m sorry, I was stupid to say that. You know I love being your sub. I _need_ being your sub. It makes me feel safe and cared for. And I love the way you use me in bed, treating me like your whore and then being sweet and soft afterwards. It’s not suffocating, it’s everything I need.”

“Prove it,” Dean said coolly.

Sam cocked his head. “What do you mean?”

“I want you to lie on our bed on your stomach and eagle spread. Close your eyes and wait for me to do anything else. Understand?”

Sam nodded. “I’ll just go lie down now.”

Dean nodded and turned to their duffle bag reserved strictly for sex toys. Sam’s heart skipped excitedly. He didn’t know what was going to happen, but he was excited. Dean would never hurt Sam beyond what he could take, and he always had a safeword if necessary. Sam only liked it more when Dean got rough with him. He tried to turn around to catch a glimpse of what was happening but Dean growled and he snapped his head around.

Sam heard Dean padding over to the bed. Dean put a blindfold around Sam’s eyes and then said, “Open.”

Sam quickly opened his mouth and felt Dean fit a ball gag into his mouth. Dean shoved a little rubber ball into Sam’s hand. “I know you can’t talk, so drop this ball if you want me to stop.”

 _I won’t_ , Sam thought. But he nodded anyways and gripped the ball tightly.

Sam heard metal clinking and then handcuffs snapped around his wrists. The movement in his arms was barely existent and Sam _loved_ it. He could still move his legs and secretly hoped that Dean would tie down his ankles, too.  

“Raise your hips,” Dean said. Sam did and felt Dean run a hand down his dick. He moaned and pumped into Dean’s hand. Dean slapped Sam’s balls. “Stay still.”

It was almost impossible, because his brother’s hand felt really good and he wanted so badly to come. His dick was quickly hardening but just when Sam felt like he was going to come, Dean pinned a cock ring around the base. Sam whined. One of the sex toys that tormented Sam the most was the cock ring. Orgasm denial was simultaneously the worst possible thing and the best. He tried to protest but everything was muted by the gag.

Dean ran a hand down Sam’s back. “I’m serious. You _have_ to tell me if you want to stop.”

Sam nodded frantically. He just wanted Dean to start. The suspense was killing h–,” He heard a loud crack and then the whip brushed his back. Dean always teased Sam with the whip before actually letting it hit his back. Sam had to sleep on his stomach for a week after this, but Dean took care of him every night and each time the whip hit him Sam’s dick got a little harder.

Maybe he had a little bit of a pain kink.

But that was part of BDSM, right? And that was the kind of relationship he and Dean were in. So if Sam got turned on by getting whipped, no one could say anything against that.

Sam felt the whip crash across his back and the white flash of pain that accompanied that. It felt cathartic. He deserved the pain for hurting his Dom. His back was sore but he loved the pain. He wanted the pain.

The whip came down again and sent another red mark down his back. Dean had learned how to whip so it never broke the skin—unless Sam wanted it to break—but still managed to leave long, lined marks that hurt for days after. He moaned into his rubber gag and his body shuddered with pleasure. He rubbed his cock against the dirty bedspread, but the stimulation only made it worse considering Sam couldn’t come. He just kept getting more and more turned on without any release.

The whip cracked again and this time Sam felt the skin break. He cried out and Dean paused. Sam didn’t drop the ball, however, so Dean kept going. He kept the lashes going on various place around his body. He never hit the same place twice and Sam relished the idea that his back would have marks of Dean all over him. He almost wished Dean would let them scar so everyone would know he was Dean’s sub, but he knew most people would get the wrong idea about the whip lashes on his back.

He screamed in pain again but his dick told a very different story. Pre-come was staining the sheets and he just really needed an orgasm. He deserved to wait, though. He hurt Dean and he needed to be punished.

The next strike hit him straight down the small of his back. Sam tugged at the handcuffs and the metal dug into his wrists. There would definitely be imprints tomorrow. They weren’t the usual handcuffs, either. They were the firm metal ones that they used to contain monsters, and had no give or soft lining. Sam loved how much Dean used him.

“You hurt me,” Dean murmured and then brought the whip down again. “First you fight with me and then you kiss someone else. I thought you didn’t want me.” His voice cracked at the end and it tore Sam apart how hurt he sounded.

“I’m sorry,” Sam muttered. Dean couldn’t understand him because Sam was still gagged, but he hoped that he got the message across.

Lines criss-crossed on his back and his dick rubbed furiously across the bed. The whip dropped on the ground and Sam felt the familiar whoosh before a paddle came down on his ass. He jumped and bit the gag. It would be hard to sit—or move—tomorrow, but every bit of pain was worth it. He loved it.

Dean flogged his ass until it matched the red of Sam’s back. Sam was squirming, horny and held on the edge for an hour now. “You wanna come?” Dean asked. Sam nodded frantically and then Dean’s hand was worming under Sam. He snapped off the cock ring and then stroked his cock until Sam came on the bedspread.

His body slumped into the bed. Dean undid the handcuffs and the gag. He took the ball from Sam’s hand and discarded everything on the ground. He kneaded the muscles in Sam’s wrists and shoulders. “I’m gonna go get some lotion, baby.”

Sam nodded weakly. He waited until he felt Dean’s hands massaging cool aloe into his back and ass. “I’ve got your blankets.” The first time they tried this, Sam found out that the cheap, scratchy sheets irritated his skin afterwards, so Dean purchased some soft fleece blankets for Sam to sleep on.

“I’m sorry,” Sam mumbled.

“Don’t ever do it again,” Dean said. “Or this relationship ends.”

“I promise, never again,” Sam said. “Promise.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> title borrowed from the song "Take Me To Church", the whole line being "i'll tell you my sins so you can sharpen your knife"


End file.
